Owing to excellent insulating and sun-shading effects, the pleated blinds of hollow glass become increasingly important in the modern construction in terms of energy efficiency; the blinds or pleated blinds of hollow glass have gradually been put into various applications, since blinds or pleated blinds of hollow glass are easy to clean, durable, fire-resistance and have special decorative effects. However, the blinds or pleated blinds of hollow glass currently in the market are all reduced to some drawbacks. Take the insulated glass blind assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,633B2 as an example. There, the blind cord is pulled downward under the magnetic force to raise the slats; once the cord is let go upward, the slats go downward under the gravity effect. In such a design, the several strands of cords can easily become tangled, making the blinds completely inoperable or making the lower frame of the blinds slid. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,062, the lifting track of curtain makes use of two or more cord-winding shafts having a tapered cylindrical body; when the cord-winding shafts are operated to turn, two or more cords are wound orderly from the larger diametrical end to the smaller diametrical end, the curtain is lifted; when the cord-winding shafts are operated to turn in opposite direction, the curtain is lowered. However, in reality, such a device may face the problem that the curtain becomes slid as a result of cords being stuck between the cord-winding shaft and the end cap of the cord-winding shaft, or cords going up at varied speeds arising from difference between the exterior diameters of the cord-winding shafts. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,401B2, the window blind assembly comprises a rotatable rod capable of simultaneously winding a plurality of cords; for the purpose of orderly winding, the rotatable rod needs to move back and forth, which nevertheless increases mechanical complexity and results lower efficacy in manufacturing and assembling.
Additionally, the width of the slats of the blinds is smaller than the spacing distance inside the hollow glass, such that the blinds can go up and down freely. However, when lifted up, the stack of slats of the blinds may be out of synch so as to result in collision with glass on two sides. In this case, friction would increase when the slats moves upward and downward, then the blind cannot be operated easily; meanwhile, the friction between the slats and the glass may cause scratches on the coating on the surface of the glass. In case of a large blind, the magnetic attract would be inadequate to raise or lower the blinds smoothly, or even the blinds can be raised up to the header position, the blind would be unable to retain at a desired position, because it may probably automatically drop down for a certain height under its weight.